


下

by lucille99



Category: KC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, criska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucille99/pseuds/lucille99





	下

cris的丈夫是周日下午进到酒店的，Ricky喊住他，并告诉他cris已经在前天退房了，他焦急的询问cris有没有留下口信或者便签，但是Ricky依旧面不改色的摇着头。  
最后那个沮丧颓废的男人报警了，警方在调查周围后，只得到了一周前cris去内衣店买情趣内衣的消息，费德里科不想往最坏的方面想，但是，cris支开他是不是要和什么人私奔。  
男人选择在酒店住了下来，每天都出去寻找cris。  
纳粹组织的人得到了这条消息，他们威胁Ricky交出cris，不然就告诉警方他绑架囚禁了cris。  
Ricky冷着脸拒绝了  
等他回到公寓，却发现cris跑了下来，还在楼下和一个男人聊天，天哪，竟然是组织的头目，cris看到Ricky回来了，便向他招手，Ricky打量了周围发现并没有人在看，便拉着两人上去了。  
终究不能避免的谈判，头目说“你知道外面都在找他吗？如果闹大了，让人知道他当年是集中营的，我们离暴露离坐牢也不远了。”  
“cris对吗？你到底有什么目的，来接进一个前纳粹成员？”  
“他不会告发我们的”  
“你觉得我会相信吗？”  
Ricky将头目打发走了，并威胁如果头目敢说出cris的下落，就向警局自守揭发组织。  
Ricky上楼后就一直冷着脸，cris想要接近他，刚碰到的那一刻，一个巴掌重重的落在他的脸上，cris的脸立刻肿了起来，Ricky没有说话，他看了眼卧在地上，嘴角有血流出的cris，从柜子里拿出了一个钢链条，将他栓在卫生间的门上，cris眼巴巴的看着Ricky做着这一切，他没有质问他为什么，长久以来他竟然一直渴望着被他这么对待。  
Ricky往家里屯了大量的食物，应该有两个月的份量，他给cris从餐厅带回来一些肉类，放在地上像狗盆一样的碗里，看着他狼吞虎咽，cris的脚腕已经被铁链勒红，Ricky细心的涂上酒精，防止伤口感染，他们在卫生间里疯狂做爱，累了就睡在地毯上，cris还是明显的瘦了，他越来越依赖自己，为了不让他离开，缠着他一直做爱，直到昏死。  
他明白这种囚禁是最难熬的。  
帮他洗澡，还要在工作一整夜之后陪他做爱，cris的欲望简直难以满足。  
他说他想到外面去  
维也纳在初春逆寒中迎来了一场雪，Ricky将cris用大衣包裹住带他出去，他们去了城市森林，两人都没注意到身后有一个身影跟着自己。  
在公园长椅上，cris将脸埋在Ricky的胸膛，汲取着热量，长达半月第一次呼吸到新鲜空气，森林里非常安静，两人准备回去的时候，终于发现了跟在他们身后的费德里科。  
“莱特先生，你绑架别人妻子，应该是要坐牢的吧？”  
“cris，你知道我一直在找你吗？不管什么原因，只要你回到我身边，我就当没什么发生过，我们离开这里去美国？”  
他伸出了双臂，恳请着cris能够回来，cris犹豫后，还是摇头拒绝。  
“我这就去报警，你们现在就算私奔能跑多远？”  
两个人都缓缓地掏出手枪，枪声响后，倒在地上的是费德里科，cris差点发出尖叫，树枝上的雪都被震落下来，费德里科的血慢慢将雪地染红。  
“快走”  
Ricky和cris以最快的速度回到公寓，第二天，Ricky向酒店辞去工作，囤积了大量食物后，Ricky将门窗户都用封条封禁，两人躲在房间里缓慢的等待。  
果然，一周后，警方敲响了他们的门，房东太太告诉警方“莱特先生出国旅行了”  
但是从贝尔纳代斯基先生体内取出的那颗子弹却让警方将这几起未破获的命案联系起来，因为都是当年纳粹使用的子弹。  
警方派人轮班在楼下监视着屋子，Ricky解开了cris的锁链，两人节约着吃仅有的食物，Ricky每天花很多时间在书房看书，cris只好躺在床上盯着天花板看，因为不能开灯，索性就在黑暗中摸索着轻吻着对方，做爱的时候Ricky用手捂住他的嘴，避免他发出声音。  
这片街区后面是被炸毁的废墟，夜里还会有野狗在嚎叫，就这么躲躲藏藏过了一个月，楼下的警察还是每天坐在咖啡馆椅子上，夹着烟，看着报纸，时不时打量着公寓大门，和窗户。  
cris做了一个很长很长的梦，在梦里他一次次毫不犹豫的开枪击穿了费德里科的心脏；他梦见自己被铁链拴着，却急不可耐的与Ricky在地板上共赴云雨；梦见在浴缸里，他被他按进水里，一边被从后面进攻；梦见集中营里，Ricky的黑色皮靴将他踢跪，一遍遍用皮鞭抽打他的背。  
他听说在法国荷兰，胜利后，那些和纳粹睡的女人都被剃光头发，脱光了游街示众，不过这是奥地利，没有人会这么做。  
他被Ricky的轻声呼唤拉回现实，Ricky为他换上了一件干净的白毛衣，可惜没有裤子穿，也为了满足随时随地产生的欲望。他紧紧楼主为自己穿衣的Ricky。  
（别怕，我在这里）他轻声安抚。  
食物越来越少，两人每天只吃一小块牛肉干和几块饼干，cris更是瘦到能摸见骨头。  
为了节约体力，Ricky开始给cris注射镇定剂，但是cris的脸色也变得苍白吓人，明显的营养不良和抑郁。  
他不想再囚禁着两个人了，一定要出去，哪怕是面对死亡。他不想再次将cris送给死神，他已经逃脱一次，不会有第二次了。  
他想过出去了去哪里，带他去萨尔茨卡默古特，去巴伐利亚，去南美……这世界上总有地方能够容纳下两人。  
Ricky开始每天拿着望远镜观察楼下的警察，直到街上开始出现大批撤离的苏联红军，终于要走了啊。  
在食物耗尽的第三天凌晨，Ricky取下封条，缓缓搂着cris下了楼，五月的空气中弥漫着各种花香，河上泛着层层水雾，Ricky和cris走上了铁桥，消失在清晨的迷雾中。


End file.
